


The Long Road

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mercenaries, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Fantasy, M/M, Prince Atem - Freeform, Yusei is Yusei, in that he's oblivious af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: Four dragon riders must escort Atem to a neighboring realm to secure aid for Atem's father in the war against Bakura. Atem's past experience with mercenaries hasn't been exactly good, but this group―and its leader―surprise him.





	The Long Road

**Author's Note:**

> using dub name for red dragon cause the original hits a trigger for me

Before the journey, Atem's father grimaced and said, "Sometimes mercenaries are necessary."

Atem hadn't been of the same mind. He'd tried to argue that Mahaad and Mana were perfectly capable of escorting him between realms. King Judai was an old friend; what harm could come from crossing his borders with a small escort? But Aknamkanon insisted. His only heir would not go without at least four capable guards, and with King Bakura's brigades on the loose, none of the guardians could be spared.

"Then why are you sending  _me_ to call for aid?" Atem demanded, "I'm of better use here!"

His father, of course, would not hear of this either.

Four people and four dragons waited at the back gates before dawn the next morning. Atem could hardly see the humans' faces, but the dragons' eyes glowed pupiless yellows. Their silhouettes ranged widely in shape, but all were enormous. However, as one experienced in shadow dueling, Atem didn't flinch, not even when a small light was ignited in one of the mercenaries' palms to cast them in heightened shadows.

"Morning, Majesty," an orange-haired man stage-whispered, smiling and pointing to himself. "Crow, on Blackfeather. That's Aki on Black Rose, our leader Yusei on Stardust―"

"And I am Jack Atlas," the tallest announced, "on Red Archfiend."

Crow pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Your Highness," said Yusei, the one holding the gentle light, "Blackfeather is our fastest dragon. It's best if you ride them."

Unlike Crow and Jack, he seemed quiet. Still, Atem could believe he was the leader from his stalwart stance and deliberate way of speaking.

"Very well," Atem replied, forcing himself not to look back at the palace. He made sure the pins of his hood were in place before approaching Crow.

Instead of closing his fist like other sorcerers Atem knew, Yusei blew out his light. It scattered like dust, fading as it cascaded into nothing.

Blackfeather had no paws, instead extending a silver blade-like leg that Crow deftly jumped onto. Atem was obligated to take his hand and, with a little less grace than he liked, teetered his way up. Fortunately the dragon's blade was less slippery than it looked.

"They're not suited for the ground," Crow said. Indeed, Blackfeather balanced strangely on their six legs, not all of them equal length. The other dragons stood almost like humans.

"We'll be there in three days," Aki said. "Don't worry about bandits."

Her threatening undertone almost made Atem feel bad for the bandits. It didn't last long.

Yusei stepped into Stardust's palm. "Let's ride."

* * *

Blackfeather was definitely the fastest, even when their wings only beat once for every five of the others'. But they kept pace with their comrades as best they could, so once the sun rose, Atem could better look at his escort.

By far, Yusei was the most beautiful. Though his team all rode in perfect form, his two-point struck Atem as particularly skillful. Heels down in the stirrups, saddle handles gripped surely, knees bent at just the right angle. Stardust occasionally undulated as xe flew to catch better wind currents, but Yusei leaned into each movement as if the dragon was an extension of himself. His dragon, whose brilliance rivaled Set's beloved Blue Eyes.

Aki and Jack radiated their own power, as did Crow. Jack's dragon was clearly the largest, built for brute force, while Aki's had a certain cunning barely concealed by her lovely wings. But Stardust radiated something Atem couldn't name―something oddly comforting. Protective.

Judai knew almost every monster in all the realms. Atem would have to ask him about this odd group.

For now, they flew without pause, endless dunes and occasional camels blurring under them. The arid breeze was a little more tolerable, though Atem still regretted the cloak, despite its necessity should anyone be searching the sky. He wouldn't put it past Bakura to know an envoy was being sent to the neighboring realm.

In the late afternoon, Stardust descended. The others immediately followed, shortly landing in an oasis.

To Atem's surprise, Blackfeather used their teeth to lift him from their back. Crow laughed as he untied his saddlebags before being subjected to the same treatment.

Yusei approached Atem with a canteen. "Your Highness."

"Thank you." Atem drank greedily. "I'm surprised you could fly that long. You don't look like you're from around here."

"We're used to hardship," Jack replied grandly, "A little heat is nothing!"

"Your armpits are soaked," Aki said dryly.

Yusei smiled at them. It was small and lovely.

"Well, I hope you're used to  _a little cold_ ," Atem said, "It's not pleasant at night."

Yusei nodded. "Jack's dragon has the most heat."

Atem handed back the canteen. "Well...what about Stardust?"

Which was  _very_ smooth, Atem, really.

"That is―if your dragon has anything to do with actual stars, they must burn well."

Atem failed to ignore Jack, Aki, and Crow's looks.

Stardust dipped xir head. Yusei stroked xir snout without looking. "Yes. Xir egg formed from scattered dust in the North Star."

"Then―if you wouldn't mind, I'd prefer you―r dragon."

Atem was a prince. He didn't exactly need to spend much time  _flirting_ to get someone's attention. He wanted to remind the mercenaries that they weren't paid to stare and smirk.

Yusei, thankfully, seemed oblivious. "Of course, Highness."

They had a brief meal while the dragons hunted what they could. Their bloody chops were cleaned diligently by their riders. Even Jack seemed uncaring of any stains. Soon after, they remounted and didn't stop until nightfall.

The desert's unforgiving heat quickly gave way to unforgiving cold. The dragons found another oasis, patiently waiting until the humans were off before leaping into another hunt.

While setting up the fire, Crow said, "So, Majesty, that disk. Uh, diadhank, right?"

"Yes," Atem replied, somewhat surprised by the forwardness. "It's used to summon shadow monsters for duels."

"Right. See, we duel on our dragons."

"Oh? What's that like?"

"It's a rush! You should try it sometime. I'm sure Yusei wouldn't mind giving you a ride."

He winked, which Atem obviously couldn't let stand.

Summoning his authority, he said, "Uh."

"If there's free time," Yusei said, unpacking food, "You can sit behind me."

"Uh." Atem cleared his throat. "Thank you, Yusei. That's. Very generous."

"Yusei's a generous person," Aki said, "especially for a mercenary."

She had this  _Look_ Atem didn't like. She wasn't the only one either.

Yusei continued unpacking.

* * *

When they returned, the dragons laid in a circle around the fire. Dinner was an informal affair, refreshing for Atem. Compared to other mercenaries he'd encountered―mostly Bakura's men―these felt almost like a regular group of friends on a regular trip. They traded jabs and quips over dinner, followed by laying out a small mat to play cards on. Strangely, they made an effort to include Atem.

Atem had never heard of this card game, but he had a knack for games. Crow and Jack cried out when Atem bared his winning hand for the third consecutive round.

"You're amazing," Yusei said, eyes glittering.

Atem was glad his skin hid his red cheeks.

Finally, Aki regretfully reminded them all of their early start. The dragons opened their wings.

"The curve of the tail is best," Yusei murmured as everyone settled, "I'll show you."

Stardust rumbled in welcome. Xir tail  _was_ comfortable, the arched wing providing more heat. Yusei laid himself against Stardust's side, head near Atem's legs. Atem thought he saw a dust of pink on his face.

"Good night, Majesty."

Atem smiled. "Good night."

Two more nights. For once, camping didn't seem so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> this. this was liable to blow up in my face if i continued and i wanted to get something a little longer out there since i haven't written anything in untold eons and with polaris still sittin' around idk


End file.
